Nightmare On Fairy Tale Street
by Honey-Roasted-Jisbon
Summary: One comment, that's all it takes for some people to spiral down into oblivion. Not beta'd all mistakes are my own.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: disturbing scenes of baby death. Read at own will. Not too graphic.

Disclaimer: Well it isn't mine and you will find out why soon haha xP

* * *

><p>"You don't know me, Jane." Lisbon was sat on her couch, feet curled up under her, half bottle of expensive whiskey at her side. God knows how many she has had now. All alone, like usual. She normally wasn't a big fan of drinking, as you can imagine, but just this once she has succumbed to the woody amber liquid.<p>

Empty glass in hand Lisbon sat up, or rather swayed, she slammed her tumbler on the coffee table, making a resounding thud go through the room. She was tired, maybe just that bit agitated as well. This all stemming from earlier in the day, how dare he say that to her (I know you better then you know yourself). Like hell he did. Hand shaking, she reached for the bottle, uncapped it again for the umpteenth time. Lining up the glass and bottle, she just managed to keep the liquid in the glass, only a few droplets sloshed onto the table.

The reason she hated drink, other than her father of course. Bastard that he was, selfish to match. Well it was the other part of her life that she didn't dwell on, the part no one knew about; she even managed to erase it from her file. Now that was tricky, but doable.

Family, funny word really isn't it? Loyal to a fault, always there. Not in her experience. Family was just another word like; carpet or shit. Well she tried with her brothers, kept them from the beatings that in the end she could never run from, the protector. Shaking her head Lisbon sipped her drink. Always the one in control, always responsible, always blamed. Then she found her saviour. Her knight in shining armour, on that white horse.

Being catapulted into a whirlwind romance, that only came from the fairest of fairy tales; she left just like that with prince in tow and three little boys, left her alcoholic father behind, for a real family a happy _family_, god that word makes her sick. Taking another gulp, maybe that will help, she thinks.

Happiness only lasted about three years of what she can remember. Teresa, Jamie and her three little brothers, you see what people didn't know, was that she did have a baby once upon a time, a beautiful bouncing little boy. Nathan. She wishes she had never spent so much time at the academy, but more time with her little monkey. A lone tear ran down her cheek as she refilled her glass again.

She loved her then husband so much, they got married as soon as they found out about the baby, quick ceremony, and not even her brothers were there. But she was so happy, fulfilled, passed out with flying colours in the academy, "On her way to the top, that one." Were the words said by her professors. Everything was on the up, at last. Until that goddamned call!

* * *

><p>"<em>Reese, you have to get back here as quick as possible!" Tommy said urgently through the phone a slight panic about it.<em>

"_Tommy what's the matter? Is everything okay? Is Nathan alright?" Teresa sat up straight in her chair, pen slipping from her hand as she abandoned the report that she was filling out. _

"_I can't talk long Reese, he is here now, Jamie and him are fighting…" Teresa quickly cut him off._

"_Fighting with who tommy?... Tommy! Are you there?" Teresa stood up, made sure her gun was in place, picked up her jacket then ran out of the precinct. The last thing she heard was her boss shouting after her._

"_Dad, Reese. He is here..." just then the line went dead. Her stomach dropped. Bile reaching her throat feeling like it was choking her. He had found them. _

_Jumping into her personal car, speeding the 20 minutes home, she came to a screeching halt outside her home in a record 10 minutes later. Dread that's all she can remember when she climbed out of her car, looking up at the house and seeing her farther, or better yet that sorry excuse for a man on her porch. Sitting in the rocking chair, blood over his face, and also on what she could see of his hands. His hands, they were holding something a sheet? A blanket? Oh god. It was Nathan's, he couldn't sleep without it. Her legs feeling like jelly, heart pumping. Before she knew it she was running the short distance between them. Father and daughter. _

_He had a gun in his hands, an evil smile on his face. Her baby wasn't moving, he looked asleep, peaceful. But she knew better then to antagonize, hostage 101; keep calm. From the amount of blood on the door and no movement from inside the house she was sure the others were knocked out cold or worse… NO. She couldn't think like that. Breath. Keep calm. _

"_What have you done?" Teresa's voice croaked with the effort to stay calm and not rush him for her baby. _

"_He's sleeping Teresa, a nice long nap. The others are sleeping too." John Lisbon looked up at his daughter. Dark and withdrawn. _

"_Why?" She couldn't believe it. No, everything was fine this morning. _

"_Well, I was here to see you actually. But then that man of yours told me to piss off and never come back, so disrespectful. Anyways I taught him a lesson as well as the other three, getting too big for their boots Reese, you wanna sort that out, oh actually don't worry, I already did." He gave a chuckle then waved his gun a little. Indicating exactly what he had done to punish them._

"_Don't call me that, You bastard! Why couldn't you just leave us alone! Why couldn't you have just drank yourself to death!" Teresa wasn't calm, not one cell in her body as calm. She wanted to kill him!_

"_Ha, leave you alone, I think I have just accomplished that my darling daughter. How does it feel huh? To have everything, taken away from you? Everything you love, just gone like fairy dust." He stood up. Walked slowly towards her, looking down and cooing at her baby, she felt a slight glimmer of hope, and then he spoke again. "He really was a beautiful little tyke. Shame really. But hey, it had to be done. Just to drive the point home." He stopped in front of her and handed her, her dead baby boy, her little monkey. _

_He pushed passed her, and started walking away. How can he just hand me my lifeless baby, then walk away? Not on my damn watch. She cradled her baby, whispered an "I will love you forever." Then kissed his cold fore head. Laying him down on the rocking chair, she said "I'll be back in a minute, monkey." She stifled a sob. Then got to her feet, holding her head up high, she tugged her gun out of the holder. Taking the safety of she turned around. Stalking towards her murdering son of a bitch father, she wanted to look him in the eye._

"_Hey! Don't walk away from me. I think you're forgetting something." Teresa had made it down the steps and was a little more than about six feet from her farther. _

"_And what would that be?" He turned to face her, only to see the barrel of a gun. He stumbled back slightly. Caught off guard. _

"_I up hold the law now. You have just committed a serious crime. That means I can shoot you in between the eyes and get off with little more than a suspension at worst, although considering the circumstances probably a whole load of therapy too. But hey, small sacrifices." With that said she pulled the trigger, felt the satisfying vibrations going through her body. She heard the impact the bullet had on his skull. Then he dropped with surprising force onto the pathway up to her home._

_Running back up the stairs, she gently picked up her son. Cradling him, sitting on the rocking chair, she refused to go into the house but by the time she sat down, all kinds of sirens could be heard. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder but refused to look up she just kept whispering to Nathan. "Come on, please just breath, please breath for mommy."_

* * *

><p>Lisbon startled awake, her head thumping, looked over at the coffee table to see a smashed glass and an empty bottle of whiskey. She deducted she had passed out.<p>

She hears a knocking at her door. What the… Then she looks over at the clock. 10.00 AM. Hmm, just a little late for work then, she thinks. Still more then drunk enough of two people, Lisbon drags her but of the couch, and towards the offending noise of the persistent knocker. She wrenches the door open, only to reveal a concerned looking Jane, the worried expression on his face worsening as he gets a look at her.

"Lisbon? Are you alright?" He pushes forward into her living room, giving her a once over. Red rimmed eyes, blood shot, pale and clammy, her hair is a mess, clothes look like she has been in them for days, and she also smells like a distillery.

"Whada' you think?" She slurs out bitterly. "Seein' as you know me s'well."

* * *

><p>AN: So there is my first chapter of this angst fest, but not to fear! This WILL have a HAPPY ending. I assure you.

Thank you for all reading. Update should be soon! Hang on to your hats kids. xD


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I think I scared a lot of people off with the baby thing, unfortunately it just went that way in my head. But this is the last chapter, then I'm doing little one shots filled with prompts from anywhere. Well try haha!

Thank you to my one lovely reviewer xP hope you had a good Christmas!

Disclaimer: NOT MINE waa waa waa.

* * *

><p>Lisbon sat in the corner of her couch, knees pulled up to her chin, arms tightly wound around them. Jane was in the kitchen preparing there drinks, tea for him, strong large coffee for her.<p>

"Here you go." Jane gently sat it on the coffee table, next to the shards of broken glass.

"Thanks."

"Now, tell me what's up?... I could have a guess but…" Lisbon cut him off before he got in to far with his comments.

"Shut up." She said quite bluntly, no emotion showing in her voice. "Why are you here, Jane?" Withdrawn, that's what she sounded like, not the usual fierce Lisbon, but a haunted version, a dark version that he had never witnessed before.

"Well, I just came to see if you were okay, I mean, you're never late for work… in fact you never miss a day, so I was worried when you didn't phone anyone." Jane was sat at the opposite end of the couch body turned towards her, leaning slightly forward, hands fiddling with the buttons on his jacket.

"You, _care_, about me? Is this the right Patrick Jane, or do we have a mix up somewhere." Jane looked up sharply. More than a little hurt at her comment and the dismissive tone she gave it in.

"Have I done something wrong, a comment maybe. Yeah that's it isn't it? I said something, could have been yesterday, you did start acting strange around lunch time, aggravated, well aggravated more than usual, so go on then, what was it that got you all riled up?" Jane was being offensive, but she was being unreasonable and stubborn also more than a little indifferent.

"You don't know me, as well as you think you do." Lisbon stated. Still hugging her legs, still looking at him with blank eyes.

"But I do know you, well more then you know me anyway. That's what I was trying to get at." Jane couldn't believe this, he had said this to her a thousand times and she had never taken offence before. Not once, ever. "You have never taken it any other way before, why now?" Jane could tell she wasn't staring at him but at the wall behind him, he glanced around and looked at her younger brothers in the picture frame. All green sparking eyes and joyful expressions, like they had just been told a funny joke by the person taking the quick snippet of a memory. Still spaced out and looking through the picture now, like she had x-ray vision and she could see into her neighbour's house.

"What do you think of me Jane? Truthfully." Hollow words, she was starting to make him worry a bit now, but he was going to try and answer question honestly.

"I think you are a brave, passionate woman, loyal, funny and very intelligent. You never run away from things. Always stay till the end…" As he was saying this she was shaking her head, a tear fell down her pale cheek. "You are everything that I wish I could be, but we both know that's never going to happen to me."

"You don't have to kill him Jane. Please just trust me on that, it won't make all the problems you have fade away, it sure as hell won't make you happy." Lisbon looked at Jane with misty eyes. Pleading with him to listen for once, but like normal he didn't see it like that, he saw red, his emotions got in the way of being able to understand what she was trying to say to him.

"Lisbon, he murdered my wife and child. He cut them open and made them suffer. I don't expect you to realise what losing a child is like…" He stood up, she stood with him. Then Lisbon pounced on him like she was a lion after its next meal. "What the…"

"This is what I mean Jane! You don't know me!" Lisbon was shouting at him, she had fistfuls of his collar in her hands pushing him down on the floor. She just wanted to punch him in his self-centred face. Her anger over the last 18 years of her life was spilling out all over Jane. "I have ripped my family apart to protect them. Only to have them taken away from me, much like you Jane, I was being taught a lesson, but not by some crazy psychopathic serial killer, but from my own father!" She was heaving on his chest; shaking hands still clutched his collar, tears freely rolling down her cheeks and onto his shirt. Trying to catch her breath.

Jane reached up to wipe the tears away from her eyes. Eyes that now looked so very tired. He looked up at her sympathetically, asking her a question with his eyes. _Did you do it?_

"I put a bullet in his brain. He took my baby. I was young, a rookie on the job. He took my husband and three brothers, and then said it was my fault." Her shoulder shaking, breath coming out in raggedy gasps. Her grip loosened on his collar and Jane took her hands in his. He sat up with his back against the couch, pulling her into his grip hugging her so tightly that she felt like she couldn't breathe. But it felt nice, nice to have some human contact for once.

"Lisbon, I didn't know. I'm so sorry for that. I should have picked up on it. I can't promise you anything with Red John I really can't." Jane rubbed her Lisbon's arm in a comforting gesture, and then kissed her fore head.

"You weren't to know. I understand your need for revenge Jane, I really do. Just do me a favour and think it over a bit more." Lisbon curled into his side a bit more, seeking all his warmth. In the process resting her head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes silence Jane piped up. "Hmm now that would have been a sight to see."

Utterly confused Lisbon replied "Huh? What would have?" Feeling like she had missed something.

"The great agent Lisbon, changing a dirty diaper." He made himself chuckle until he felt a sharp pain in his side, then a laugh escaped the brunette next to him.

* * *

><p>So that's it. Yes I know not the best by far, and also a little more then rushed I just blame it on the nerves hehe. But practice makes perfect. Haha so you will all have to endure my fics a while longer. MWAHAHAHA!<p>

Any who if anyone has ideas or prompts quotes or any other little gems then just pass them on in a private message or a review, thank you for reading and a good night from me :D

Jo-Jo xx


End file.
